


《佛炉烟》最终回读后感：再不想烟花故人，再不想金玉拖身。-Murmur

by jyunchungcyc



Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [5]
Category: MURMUR讀後感 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunchungcyc/pseuds/jyunchungcyc
Relationships: 佛炉烟, 讀後感 - Relationship
Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836298





	《佛炉烟》最终回读后感：再不想烟花故人，再不想金玉拖身。-Murmur

《佛炉烟》最终回读后感：再不想烟花故人，再不想金玉拖身。-Murmur

  


  
[ ](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)  


  * 关于
  * 不要关注

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/nicomurmur)
  * [归档](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/view)
  * [UAPP](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



#  [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)

  


##  [《佛炉烟》最终回读后感：再不想烟花故人，再不想金玉拖身。](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c77f1835)

啊，终于可以退圈了（闭嘴啊

八千说她从除夕早上十点码到晚上，连晚会都没看，妳们就知道她多想脱坑（不是）

昨天抱着忐忑的心点开，看着那终字感觉又难过又期待，看完我的手还是凉冰冰的。

  


这一回澈底解谜（走进科学？）在读的时候频频被原作者打断（掐死）要思（扭）考（曲）的地方也很多，我在整理资料的时候还是不免惊叹其中引经据典考究深刻。

  


我曾说过，从前读书的时候，我的国文老师提到她认为《金瓶梅》是一部“哀”书，以哀字贯穿全文，在当时提到此书全班便懵懂窃笑的年纪，我却记到了现在。现在我心中认为，八千是以一个“悯”字动笔起念，在佛炉烟刚起篇不久，我曾玩笑跟八千说，佛炉烟是以佛系外表包装的凌厉与残酷，现在看来果然是粗浅万分XD

  


作者的悯俯拾皆是，利落两人暂且不提，无论是通篇文章的重生设定、孝贤皇后的善终、岳帝保的幸存、甚或是到了最后太后沉疴难起，尽管爱侣垂危，皇帝秉性纯孝仍是侍奉左右不使其日后有更大遗憾。其实作者行文丢出的面包屑若读者细心串联，便能更觉精妙，赞叹规划逻辑实在细致。

  


以下是我个人理解，如有违悖还请各位大德尤其是八千原作者不吝指教，反正都大结局了不用客气（）

  


  


> **情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生。生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也......天下岂少梦中之人耶？........皆形骸之论也。《牡丹亭》汤显祖**

不晓得大家有没有注意过八千放在每一篇主旨里的话，可能没有，可能有时两三句，我很能理解作者不愿意将文章梗概重心提到明面上的感受，而这寥寥数语便是傲娇如八千所能透露出的最大限度。

这里我的重点并非是放在最老掉牙（其实这段被引用到烂大街了orz）的头一句。我个人理解是在最后“形骸之论”。为了情死去活来（字面意思）事实上是追求人性极致自由的最大化。我有情有爱恨，为了实践它，不惜死生，其余的皆是浮浅身外之物，其中含有肯定人性的悲悯。

  


佛炉烟的出处其实透过早就设置的合集名称：“悍不求知色自然”便能窥得一二，我看很多课代表有提到便不赘述。不过有一个地方我觉得很有映照之趣：小十四听见的吕岩于抬阁所唱之戏曲，同样出于汤显祖的《邯郸梦》（仙缘）其中有一段唱词： **“如今暗与心相约。 静对高斋一炷香。”** 与“ **地卑山近征衣润，不费熏炉一炷烟。** ” 刘过《咏余商卿梔子花》竟有奇妙辉映之感.........

再既然提到仙缘唱段，其中这句： **“再不想烟花故人。再不想金玉拖身。”“你怎生只弄精魂。便做的痴人说梦两难分。毕竟是游仙梦稳。”**

这两句又岂不是皇帝与璎珞一路走来的真实写照？费心求存，一腔赤愿，无量寿佛遂了你俩心思，既有天助，未来的每一秒时光怎能不全力以赴？  


  


再多提一句，其实《仙缘》所述警示皆为富贵身外转头空，一般不是吉祥剧码，但幸好八千只是借由其阐述“再不愿金玉拖身”这般温柔地处理，而不是一片白茫茫真干净（）

  


> **“小道友，你那褡裢上绣着童子耕牛，分明便是取自《十牛图》之意。如今你已在‘牧牛’之境，离‘人牛俱忘’难道还会远么？”**

  


佛炉烟好便好在人物不扁平，都有鲜明人性，有恐惧、有迷惑、有贪欲躁进，更多的是光辉正面之处，或许曾经迷失，八千总会在最后一刻给予升华。众人有得有失，昔年皇帝为救稚儿性命，不惜与天地神祇立誓，纵然得尝所愿却是天伦相隔，然而岳帝保犹如其褡裢上的牧牛图，一念惊掠： **“有一件万分要紧之事，必须当面求他应允。否则纵然我侥幸偷得九如寿数，也定会日日活在懊悔忏谢之中。** ”当你深陷其中，起了分别心，便需及时觉悟，让牧牛鞭索离身，方得自在，因此法起开释：“若你心中至诚，何须拘泥成规？” 而小十四果不属于人间浊境，幡然而悟：“ **年轻道士闻言，掌不住面露喜色；然而数息过后，却又缓缓敛了面容，终是摇头说道： “小道乃是方外之人，早已了却尘缘。此次下山进京，只求能为皇贵妃驱祟祛病。除此之外，再不敢有非分妄念。”**

此时纵然我为其感到心疼，却也欣慰于他离“人牛俱忘”闲适自得之境修行更近了一大步。  


  


> **“天下之人惯知‘贪’乃托生大忌，故而在世之时，便会穷尽心思，将由此生出的诸般行止尽皆诡辩为不得已而为之。对于这等愚凡，只需当头棒喝，多半便能唬得其人口吐真言，因而算不得难以超度之属；然而又有一类秉性冥顽之徒，平日里便即自称贪得无厌，无时无刻不标榜己身言行皆乃唯利是图。然而也正是这一种人，往往到了临终之际，却又一改素日里无法无天的嚣张做派，转而畏手畏脚，说什么都不敢再提‘贪’字。对于此类不敢直面自己素性的怯懦之人，又要如何点化开解，委实就成了件万难之事……”**

这几段“渡贪”非常精彩！字字精炼，我想缩减节选竟都不得，但在理解时只觉这段格外重要，竟久久不能释怀还特地私信了八千确认是否理解有误，幸好我get了（）  


璎珞的性格不就是素日里锱铢必较惟利是图，为了在意的旁人拼死拼活，却在涉及自身的每一次岔路选择了成全他人，哪一次是真正为了自己盘算？那么究竟要如何度她？  


  


> **这个‘贪’字确是度化点悟之时的应机切要。只是常人皆以为此字乃是觉悟大忌，却不知道若是少了心中之‘贪’，不惟难以明心，其实更是将自己的本性丢弃得一干二净，嗣后又如何谈得上解脱二字呢？”**

西游降魔篇曾经提过的：“有过执着才能放下执着。”

若一心求度，求放下求解脱，然而从未紧握，放无可放，这并非天生佛性，只是天性凉薄。  


  


> **女子连忙抬眼眺望，却又发现自己竟然目不能视。无奈之下，她只得侧耳远听，盼能窃得些许音讯。然而分辨之下，才知四周并无人声，只有繁叶于风中沙沙作响，复又带动琳琅珠坠，凑成晦涩婉转天音。**

璎珞于极乐净土为何竟目不能视，我原本疑惑，但在之后数句可得解答： **“就在男人心思恍惚之际，却忽觉手上绫帕内生出一团高热。他掌心陡痛，不由得睁眼去看，却正瞥见床上爱侣蹙起眉心.....”**  


  


魏姐目不能视是因为皇上大恸之余牢牢攒住昔日女子为他缝妥的绫帕上的石头眼珠！！  


  


大家再看回第一回开头，璎珞迷沉之际入了净土乐天：

  


> **“又无量寿佛其道场树，高四百万里...…”  
>  **
> 
> **人声嘈杂，拂乱了满室袅然檀香。  
>  **
> 
> **“其本周围五千由旬，枝叶四布二十万里，一切众宝自然合成。以月光摩尼持海轮宝......众宝之王而庄严之，周匝条间，垂宝璎珞…...”  
>  **
> 
> **纷然之中，只有掌心一处暖意犹存。微微挣动，却被拢得更加紧实。她奋力撑着眼睑，想瞧清身边的人，那人却只一径不语，唯余微微颤抖的手指，似在低诉无措的心绪。  
>  **
> 
> **“微风徐动，吹诸宝树，演出无量妙法音声，其声流布……”  
>  **
> 
> **她翕动唇瓣，想要对他说一句话。只一句就好，只一句便罢。却终究只发出一声哀叹，便软软撇下脸去。（第一回）**

无量妙法音声流布，那么为何璎珞只能听取玉石杂音？

投射到众生，那便是因为人性心识往往迷昧，以致毫无所得。我之所以感到动心，因为我联想到虽然两人挚爱，但在这一回之前，个别心中所愿其实有相当差异，然而就在最后一刻，璎珞终于抛开怯懦正视自己的真正欲求：

> **她抑不住内心的不解愤懑，终于将自昔年至今日一直藏在心尖之上的那句未竟之语挑到唇边舌畔，随一声怒喝直直倾倒出来： “让我回去——我要回去！我舍不得，舍不得他！我想回去找他，我想陪在他身边！”**

她说她舍不得(´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)还记得41回法起对于太后发愿所说的：

  


> **只是祝祷祈福乃是仰赖天意，世人执心所求，多是凭一己之力难以企及之物。故而己心动念之外，还需应势而为；两者互为呼应，缺一不可。”**
> 
> **“贫僧所说之‘势’，即指受愿一方的实意真心。譬若太后方才所愿，若要兑现，则需皇上领受。**

发愿受愿两者必须相互呼应契合，并非重生的璎珞依仗先知一心只为宽慰皇帝，以为能以一己之身让皇帝祛除心魔；也并非懵懂皇帝一心祝愿： **“朕——求菩萨保你平安喜乐，万事顺遂。与孩子们一起年年岁岁，康健无忧。”（四十二回）** 在最后一刻，两人心意终于在璎珞突破魔障之下重合，皇帝紧握的手终于松开，却是得了大自在，璎珞竟倏忽醒来！

  


> **话音未落，皇贵妃竟募地瞠开双眸，将弘历整个人摄入一泓冰澈玄潭之中。帝妃二人四目相对，一时间尽皆说不出话来。**

  


这里八千行文不似先前婉转，读来有非常强烈的节奏感与镜头聚焦，从我非~~~常喜欢的最后两段可以看出来，她带我们看细微毫末之处，感觉镜头由远而近，然后聚焦在那一行金漆小楷：

  


> **懵然看向灼然炭火，但见绫帕与玉石璎珞叠于一处，自扭曲累丝与焦黑绢帛中露出两粒粗石及莹白断羽。那明灭亮色随即复又燎向近旁墨锭，将一行“不费熏炉一炷烟”的金漆小楷映得煌烨夺目** 。

  
所有执着迷昧，仿佛都随着烈火焚烧殆尽！

  


然后画面再跳转到屋外，那本来有分离之意的梨花静默无声，翩翩而落：

> **不知何时竟已飘起鹅毛大雪，那纯白银粟斑斑点点掠过檐顶枝头，顷刻间便在院内梨树冠巅覆盖上一层晶莹琼芳。**

  


由梨花再对照《听雪藏春》我认为是一周目的悲恋紫禁城（住口）再对照一看，真的十分感谢八千的怜悯(´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

  


> **梅坞槛墙上的玻璃屉窗虚映着午后日光，冰裂纹支窗上的棂条浅影坠着半融冰挂的水滴，透明珠玉一粒粒迸落入窗框下的积雪内里。朦胧之中，璎珞靠紧身畔暖意，心头反反复复地默念着一句允诺：“既然你往后不来找我——那就换我寻你如何？”（听雪藏春）**

  


再转到屋内，犹尚迷茫的两人，这一句结尾最为有力！言有尽而意无穷！是我最喜欢的笔法，尤其那倏忽两字，顿时有听见秒针滴答转动停留万年的那一瞬间！

  


> **却见表盘指针已然朝向左下，倏忽间便即来在了元月晦日的清晨。**

  


  


看完震撼静默良久，而如我先前所说，佛炉烟当中众人皆有得有失，璎珞的干预其实并不能干涉所有人，有悲有喜。

璎珞的执念，还有她自己真正的内心她竟花了两世才真正勇敢面对，幸好最后八千给了他们时间，从此璎珞不再是先知，往后两人的日子无论是悲是苦，都不再是宿命定数，总有两人携手以待。

  


  


  


  


  
[2020-01-25](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c77f1835)  


  
[热度/57](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c77f1835)  
[评论/35](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c77f1835)  


  * [# 佛炉烟](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%9B%E7%82%89%E7%83%9F)



  
  


评论(35)

热度(57)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) [是韩憨憨吖🎏](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://oscar-wildes.lofter.com/) [Ethanol](https://oscar-wildes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://bella700.lofter.com/) [Bella](https://bella700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://mannaozidoushiyangzi.lofter.com/) [退役熬夜选手](https://mannaozidoushiyangzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sanbuzhi210.lofter.com/) [三不知](https://sanbuzhi210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://chenjianxia566.lofter.com/) [青山如是](https://chenjianxia566.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://wodeyizhongrenshigegaishiyingxiong876.lofter.com/) [我的意中人是个盖世英雄](https://wodeyizhongrenshigegaishiyingxiong876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mengliyingshikongluoyu.lofter.com/) [梦里樱释空落雨](https://mengliyingshikongluoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shouzhifeiyue.lofter.com/) [手指非月](https://shouzhifeiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://nicengshigeshaonian.lofter.com/) [你曾是个少年](https://nicengshigeshaonian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xueyutanhua867.lofter.com/) [兔肉干锅](https://xueyutanhua867.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaojunjun683.lofter.com/) [ldb_zj](https://xiaojunjun683.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) [🐉🐍](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) [琳](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://taohualiushui.lofter.com/) [桃己](https://taohualiushui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xillan.lofter.com/) [阳光☀️彩虹🌈小白马🦄](https://xillan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) [大喜半仙儿爱叨叨](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) [大喜半仙儿爱叨叨](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://feixuxiliyaffff.lofter.com/) [fishcelia](https://feixuxiliyaffff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lemonade191.lofter.com/) [lemonade](https://lemonade191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://aimiliyajiang761.lofter.com/) [桃濑朝川](https://aimiliyajiang761.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lixiaguangnian03834.lofter.com/) [立夏光年](https://lixiaguangnian03834.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) [pearl su](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) [相濡](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) [相濡](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://dunian401.lofter.com/) [忘川-](https://dunian401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaoyanjingdemoyu.lofter.com/) [小眼睛的墨魚](https://xiaoyanjingdemoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://2056329079.lofter.com/) [吱桃](https://2056329079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://18743956.lofter.com/) [李穷穷](https://18743956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) [总而鉴之](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fanyingyin.lofter.com/) [阿饭呐](https://fanyingyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://aitaotaotaotao.lofter.com/) [爱桃桃桃桃](https://aitaotaotaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) [疏影横斜水清浅](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) [疏影横斜水清浅](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://97001006aa.lofter.com/) [将将](https://97001006aa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://97001006aa.lofter.com/) [将将](https://97001006aa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://hanmanman839.lofter.com/) [😇hanmanman](https://hanmanman839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hanmanman839.lofter.com/) [😇hanmanman](https://hanmanman839.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://qiaosang993.lofter.com/) [喬桑](https://qiaosang993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chong527.lofter.com/) [虫](https://chong527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://guozuxiwangbenren.lofter.com/) [国足希望本人](https://guozuxiwangbenren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://kong3438.lofter.com/) [江雨霏霏](https://kong3438.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://kong3438.lofter.com/) [江雨霏霏](https://kong3438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 从 [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [这篇写得真的好，所以我要开电脑（）](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/post/1edd3084_1c77f081e)

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
